


Deal With The Devil

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trigger Warning: Death, trigger warning: possible blasphemy, trigger warnings: mentions of rape and abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: Jinhwan's desperate, so he calls on his last resort for help.





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a gtop (G-Dragon x T.O.P) fic that I posted on AFF back in 2016. I changed it to junhwan and made some minor improvements. Happy reading, and don't forget to read the trigger warnings! English is my second language and I appreciate any and all feedback <3
> 
> Read the original gtop version here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1175646/deal-with-the-devil-bigbang-gdragon-gtop-supernatural-top-topnyong

 

 

Jinhwan had finally done it. He looked around the small room at the large star painted in blood on the basement floor and what little kitchen herbs he could steal in the center, wondering for the nth time if this was really what it had come to. He sighed in despair. The stolen blade in his hand was a clear answer. If this didn't work (and he was pretty sure it wouldn't), he was just going to slit his wrists and lay in the tub, which he'd already filled up. Graham would be home in an half an hour; hopefully that'd be enough time to die. 

He stepped into the middle of the star, wincing as he slit his palm some further with the cheese knife and chanted the spell he'd found in a little book during one of his secret trips to the tiny reading room. A minute passed. Nothing. Jinhwan ran the bloody hand through his hair in frustration, feeling extremely stupid. He must  _really_ be crazy to think that this was actually going to work. He turned around to hurry up to his tiny attached bathroom. 

"Ahem."

Jinhwan spun around so fast he almost had whiplash. Standing in the middle of the circle, where he'd been a few seconds ago, was a man significantly taller than him, armed with the most intense aura and gorgeous features he'd ever seen. A sharp chiseled face, a jawline that could’ve replaced the blade in Jinhwan's hand, piercing dark eyes and plush lips. The man was wearing various jewelry, a red blazer, black shirt and dress pants. He oozed sex, charisma and... _Sin_. Said man smirked, noting the other's expression.

"Sorry I'm late. It's been a while." His deep timbre crooned. 

"Um, that's okay." Jinhwan replied lamely, in awe of the human figure before him. Late? It'd only been a minute. He briefly wondered if he'd lost too much blood and was somehow hallucinating, but quickly dismissed this thought- there was no way his brain could have ever conjured up the being before him. He tried to control his poor mind, which was doing somersaults in response to the stimuli in front of him. Jinhwan hadn’t seen another human other than his captor, Graham, in ten years; and for this piece of art to be the first? Jinhwan wondered if he was just attractive or if he himself was just deprived. Ultimately, he decided it didn’t matter. Jinhwan cleared his throat nervously. "Er, are you, the... You know..."

"What did the spell say, sweetheart?" The tall man winked lazily.

"Th-That I'd get to meet the Devil."

"And here I am." 

Jinhwan locked eyes with him, and all traces of doubt vanished. He could literally see it in the other's eyes- the fire, power, the _darkness_. 

"When I'm here," The taller continued, "I like to be called Junhoe." Jinhwan nodded, not questioning it. "I've been watching you a while, Kim Jinhwan." The shorter boy’s chest tightened painfully. He hadn't been called his real name since he came to this place- Graham had said it was too hard to pronounce. He'd been labelled 'bitch' instead. Almost branded too, when his captor was drunk once and tried to carve it into his back. He still had a 'B' scar as proof.

The taller man- Junhoe- continued his speech. "I see what that awful man's done to you. What he's done to you all these years. Unfortunately, you may not be as lucky as those abduction victims who are rescued on the news... Graham doesn't slip up, does he?" Junhoe’s tone was steady, almost bordering bored, but not unsympathetic on the whole. His eyes traveled to the many bruises on Jinhwan’s arms and shoulders, poorly hidden by the ratty sleeveless shirt he had on. 

"No, he doesn't." Jinhwan croaked, tears brimming in his eyes. He was pretty sure he was clinically insane, even if he got out he'd just be put in an asylum. Another fucking prison. Junhoe was with him in a flash, his hand rubbing comforting circles into his back. 

Jinhwan immediately flinched, having come to hate physical contact. More than that, he felt _dirty_. Not physically- Graham made him shower after every 'session' before he was chained up. But no amount of soap would ever be able to wash off the filth that he felt he was after being abused by that man for so long. He certainly didn't feel worthy of this ethereal being's touch.

"There there, sweetheart..." Junhoe said soothingly, reading his thoughts. "You're far too pretty to cry over that bastard." 

Jinhwan choked a little, firstly over his tears, but secondly because Junhoe, _the Devil who only happened to be the most attractive man he'd ever seen in his life_ , had called him _pretty_. 

"You were coming back home from school when your captor picked you up.” The devil huffed, continuing to provide physical comfort. “4.0 GPA, the quiet nerd with self esteem issues... Completely innocent. Tell me God's not an asshole for doing this to you." Jinhwan was surprised at how casual the other was with his unmasked distaste for God. 

"I-In truth, I may've contacted God if the book told me how to. And I've prayed everyday... any and every chance I could get. B-but I only found this book that summoned you so..." 

Junhoe chuckled, shaking his head. “Ah, humans. So terribly misinformed. You're right in thinking that God runs the show, though. It's true: He does, He decides fate. But unfortunately sweetheart, that means that He's the one who decided this would happen to you. Do you really think He'd save you and change the plans that _He_ wrote?"

Jinhwan had never thought of it like that before. His head was swimming with the new logic presented to him. 

"So you're... Good?" Jinhwan asked nervously. Junhoe laughed, loud and unfiltered. 

"Hardly. There are many shades of gray, and contrary to popular belief, God falls into these areas as well. It's all _very_ relative. But I am not inherently evil, if that's what you want to know. I just oversee hell and absorb the darkness in the universe. It is my role. I'm still an angel, although fallen." The Devil stepped closer, brushing a few bangs out of shorter’s eyes, and this time Jinhwan didn't flinch. He breathed in Junhoe’s scent, warm sweetness, almost like vanilla, spices and another fiery undertone that he couldn't quite place. 

Junhoe smirked again. It had been quite a while since he'd come into such close contact with a human, let alone one as pure and unwittingly beautiful as the one before him. "Well, that's enough about me." He said gently. "What can I do for you, Jinhwan?" 

The boy in question took a deep breath. He didn't have to think much, he knew what he wanted. He'd wanted it for years.

"I'd like to kill Graham, please." 

Junhoe would've chortled at the man's manners if he didn't have such a dark expression on his face. 

"That can be arranged."

"That's not all," Jinhwan continued. "I- I don't know what the penalty will be for doing this. But whatever it is, give it to me now. I'm crazy, I know that. I don't want to be put in a mental institution after this. Take me to Hell with you." Junhoe’s eyebrows rose at that. It wasn't everyday that someone actually _wanted_ to come back to Hell. 

"Are you sure, Jinhwan?"

"Yes, Junhoe."

The mention of his name sent a little jolt of pleasure through his system. Junhoe kept his face neutral and a contract appeared in his hand, terms laid out neatly in red letters. "Read it through and place a bloodied thumbprint at the bottom if it's satisfactory."

The boy slit his hand a little more without missing a beat, dipping his thumb in the new spill of thick liquid and placing it at the bottom of the scroll. Junhoe rolled up the scroll looking amused, and tucked it into his suit. 

"Follow me, sweetheart." 

Jinhwan did as he was told, following him upstairs to the living area. Doors that were once tightly locked seemed to just open now that Junhoe was here. 

He couldn't help but let his jaw drop when the Devil took him right past the front door, outside to where the sun was shining. Jinhwan hadn't seen it in a decade. He marveled at the world around him, looking at the trees and other houses. Junhoe’s gaze softened, seeing his expression. "Walk with me." He commanded. Jinhwan complied, and they trailed out of the shabby neighborhood and towards the town. Time seemed to stand still, it was far too quiet for it to be otherwise. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw two kids frozen, probably in the middle of playing catch. Seeing their bright faces would've made him happy at one point, but his brain didn't really register that emotion anymore. The two of them walked past cars, neighbours yelling at each other, a dog chasing a cat. All eerily suspended in motion. Jinhwan wondered if it was always like this. 

"Do you, um, do this often?" 

"This is probably the first time in a few centuries." 

"Oh." He said dumbly. Then very quietly, "I'm sorry." 

Junhoe sighed fondly. "Sweetheart," Jinhwan’s pulse raced when he called him that. "I'm not him. You don't have to be meek with me. I know you inside out already and I quite like that person, so don't hesitate to be him." 

That revelation from the beautiful man sent a warm feeling through Jinhwan that he couldn't quite understand. He decided he liked it though, and flashed Junhoe a small smile. He got a dazzling one in return. The two of them spoke for what seemed like short time but really spanned quite a few kilometers. Jinhwan spoke about what little he could remember about his life before the abduction, his hopes, his dreams, what kept him going all these years. Junhoe listened attentively though he already knew all of it. The Devil himself told the other what he did on a day to day basis, what the last guy who called on him had asked for. Jinhwan found him hanging on every last word, feeling noticeably attached. 

They finally came to the local grocery store. It was still very early in the morning and there was only one pick up truck at the end of the car park. Jinhwan gulped. He remembered being picked up in that very vehicle, being offered a _‘ride home'_. Coming closer, he saw Graham with his back to them, frozen, presumably in the middle of loading his shopping into the back. It was almost unnerving for him to see the fucker in the middle of something so normal, something that didn't involve raping or torturing him. Junhoe seemed to read his mind and gave his hand a squeeze. Another rush of warmth went through his body. 

"Shall I do the honours?" Junhoe asked. He wanted to make this experience as stress-free and cathartic for Jinhwan as possible. It was the least he deserved. 

But Jinhwan surprised him, shaking his head. "I'd love to, actually." He said, sounding resolute. 

Junhoe nodded, feeling somewhat aroused, and calmly pulled out an intricately carved gun from the air and handed it to the other. He then snapped his fingers, and the world started moving again. A bird flew past them, a car horn sounded in the distance and Grahan was in motion once more, bending down to pick up another bag.

"Fancy seeing you here, Graham." Jinhwan said loudly, placidly. His abuser spun around, and he relished the look of shock on his disgusting face when he pulled the trigger. A shot rang through the air, Junhoe snapped his fingers again and time stopped once more. He let out a low whistle, examining the dead body. 

"Nicely done, sweetheart." 

Jinhwan couldn't describe the feelings he was having. He felt a little revolted, but mostly chock full of adrenaline and another weird kind of... Warmth? His body shook in laughter, convulsing as his nasal voice rumbled off the silence. He was scaring himself a little but fuck it, he hadn't felt this good in years. 

Junhoe watched him, charmed. There was no way that one endured that much abuse without a fair share of mental harm, he knew. This was his new friend’s slightly psychotic side. Junhoe had seen psycho before, but never on a soul so bright and pure. It thrilled him. He was glad this was over, though: the cretin they'd killed had deserved it and he was going to suffer a lot more for what he'd done in Hell. Junhoe would see to that personally. 

As Jinhwan’s laughter finally died down, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked expectantly at the man beside him. Taking one last look around him, he nodded. Junhoe’s lips curved up into a knowing look.

"You don't have to leave this world now, Jinhwan. I can arrange for you to be found by the authorities. You can spend the rest of your days on earth and come with when your time's up." 

"I know." Jinhwan replied quietly. "But I'd like to be where you are." 

That made Junhoe feel more powerful than he had in years. He inched closer to the other, like a leopard stalking its prey. He didn’t believe in love or soulmates, but there was just something about this human in front of him that made him lose focus. Jinhwan gulped, backing up until he was up against the pick up truck and breathing heavily. Junhoe leaned into his space, devilish grin on his face as he stroked Jinhwan's cheek and cupped his chin. 

"And why is that, sweetheart?" He whispered against the other's lips.

"I can be me with you." Jinhwan replied, eyes darting to the plush lips before him. 

“Do you want this?” Junhoe asked. Just because Jinhwan was coming with him to Hell, it didn’t mean that his right to consent was being taken away. He wanted him to know that. But Jinhwan nodded, and Junhoe’s lips were on his in a second in a heated, passionate kiss. 

This was actually Jinhwan’s first; he'd never had the chance in high school and Graham had never done it either. Junhoe knew this and reveled in it, coaxing into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Jinhwan did the same and moaned at the taste. He tasted like sweetness and  _fire_ , if that even made sense. Junhoe pushed up on him some more, grinding their erections together. Jinhwan moaned out loud and Junhoe swore he had not heard a sweeter sound. Both their hands all over each other, all the while next to the bleeding corpse on the ground. They finally broke apart, panting.

"Take me." Jinhwan breathed. The other's brows furrowed as he left kisses all over his neck and jaw. 

"You won't be able to come back. And you'll have to perform your responsibilities in Hell to a tee."

"Will I get to see you?"

"Of course. Whenever you please, after your daily duties."

"Then let's get going." Jinhwan smiled and leaned in to kiss Junhoe again, and just like that they disappeared. Time flowed once more.  

 

*****************

 

They'd been together a while now. 150 years. Time worked differently in the other realm. Jinhwan had fast grown to be highly adept at his tasks and now oversaw an entire torture pit. Junhoe was still the Master of Hell, and had grown even stronger from this new bond with his favourite human. They didn't love each other- neither of them were capable of that. The shorter wasn't capable of much emotion and the Devil didn't have a soul to begin with. But it was the closest thing they had and they really were devoted to each other, physically and mentally. It was always a little strange to Jinhwan how his life in Hell felt like Heaven. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
